A Silver Heart
by Han dj
Summary: Miyu's Christmas...one shot. Full Summary inside


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME

Summary: One shot…what is the real measure of love? Who are the one gifted to love? Miyu fic

Rated K+. Songs used not mine, performed and written by Jose Mari Chan

A first non romance fic from me. I'm writing this for everyone and in the spirit of Christmas.

**A Silver Heart**

_Whenever I see girls and boys selling lanterns on the street_

_I remember the child in the manger as he sleeps_

_Whenever there are people giving gifts exchanging cards_

_I believe that Christmas is truly in their hearts_

I was walking on the street of Fuuka. My body was covered by thick garments my ojou-sama and princess forced me to wear. Early this morning, all the HiMEs and their most important people gathered together and I saw them exchange colorful things. I could see in their eyes how happy they were, I could see how contented they are in their life today.

I ask Alyssa-ojou-sama what they were doing and told me that they are exchanging gifts. Then I was surprised that ojou-sama hand me a colorful one.

"_Ojou-sama…"_

"_This is for you Miyu…Merry Christmas!"_

Alyssa ojou-sama then hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek. A very different kiss that Nao usually gives me, then she walked away from me to jump into Himeko Yuuki sama's arms, the woman who has adopted ojou-sama to be her daughter.

Then I saw Nao looking at me, she was smiling at me then she approached me, pulled me into a kiss and hand me another colorful box

"_Merry Christmas Miyu…"_

I could see the twinkle in her eyes as she hands me the box

I have no idea why they look happy handing out colorful box. I asked Nao why is she giving me one and she told me, because she's happy to give me one because she loves me.

So is that the reason? She felt happy because she has a real heart that can actually feel love?

Was me being a humanoid is the reason that I don't feel the same as them?

_Let's light our Christmas tree for a bright tomorrow_

_Where Nations are at peace and all are one in God_

My eyes blinked when the huge tree sparked and soon it was enveloped by different bright lights. I could hear people whispering words of endearment, children yelling out of glee, and everyone of them looking up to this well lighted tree

"And why does lighting a tree a big deal to them? Why do they look happy by just looking at them?" I asked no one but myself

"Because that light signifies hope. There's light in darkness."

I looked down to see a very thin girl, wearing a thin clothing, greasy, shivering and yet she was smiling as she looks up at the lighted tree

"You can always turn on a light when it's dark." I said

The young girl looked at me, "You don't understand do you?" she asked of me

"Understand what?" I asked

"Darkness…in my life everyday is darkness that no light could be turned on to light the way. But every time this season comes, there's always that light that shines upon me to give me hope that someday…that light will remain with me forever." The child replied

I didn't get her…I was once a human but it was too long ago I've forgotten how

"Am I in darkness?" I asked the child

She smiled, "Do you feel unloved? Uncared for or sad?"

"No…The HiMEs have accepted me. Nao loves me."

"Then you have the light you need."

Silence

I looked at her again, "You don't?"

"I don't know." The child answered then turned around and was about to walk away from me

"You are cold!" I said loudly

She stopped and looked back at me, "I got used to it."

I have no idea how…but the sight of the child pricked my metal heart…it felt sad. _Is it possible for a humanoid like me to feel sad?_

Perhaps…

I stepped closer to her and when I was beside her, I removed my thick clothing leaving my usual clothes and gave it to her, "I don't feel cold…you use this." I told her

The smile that etched her face was very bright…just like the light from that tree

_Let's sing Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday_

_This season may we never forget the love we have for Jesus_

_Let him be the one to guide us as another New Year starts_

_And may the spirit of Christmas be always in our hearts_

"What are you doing out on Christmas eve?" the child asked

"I am to buy Alyssa-ojou-sama and Nao a present because they gave me one." I replied

"Did you buy any?" she asked again

I shook my head no, "I used almost all of it to buy you that slipper and to buy you foods." I said and saw her sad, guilty face "Don't worry, I know what I'll give them when I get back plus they received so many boxes from the other HiMEs." I said and I swear my metal heart rejoiced after seeing her smile once again

"Arigato."

Silence

"Can you keep a secret?" I told the girl

"Yes…" she was looking at me happily

"I'm not human. I'm an android." I said and changed one hand into a dagger. I was assuming that the little girl will run away from me freaked out, but instead she raised a hand and put it on my chest

"No…you're not a robot because I could feel your heart beating." The child said before she stood up and enclosed me in her frail arms, "Merry Christmas…you are my secret Santa, you made my wish come true." She said before placing a kiss on my cheek.

She pulled away from me and ran off. I saw her waved her hands out to me before she was swallowed by the dark alley

"Merry Christmas…"

Miyu whispered before she turned around and heads back home

-The End-


End file.
